Cinderella: Not An Illness
by evildevilgirl02
Summary: 'Ron, you know full well Harry and I were brought up by Muggles' said Hermione. 'We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and Cinderella-' 'What's that, an illness' asked Ron. -Deathly Hallows


Cinderella, An Illness

'_Ron, you know full well Harry and I were brought up by Muggles!' said Hermione. 'We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ and _Cinderella_-'_

'_What's that, an illness?' asked Ron._

-from page 114 of the British version of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Tomorrow was Ron's birthday. Hermione couldn't wait to surprise him with her special gift.

The next morning, the youngest Weasley boy awoke to cries of "Happy birthday!" from the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. His father loudly blew something that uncoiled to look like a colourful blown-up straw. _Probably another Muggle contraption._

"Happy birthday, mate," said Harry, grinning. "I got you a—"

"Later, Harry, dear. Ron will look at the presents later. Right now, he'll enjoy his breakfast in bed." And Mrs. Weasley placed on Ron's lap a hot breakfast tray consisting of egg omelet, toast with butter, cocoa with whipped cream, and a slice of chocolate cake.

"And Ronnie dear, if you don't like your gifts, I'll take them off your hands," George said.

"Well, let's leave him so he can enjoy his breakfast and presents in private." Upon hearing these words, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione left.

Now that he was alone, Ron could see the tall stack of presents precariously piled a few feet from his bed. Each gift was covered in its own colourful wrapping.

Suddenly, Pigwidgeon flew through his window, dropped a small box and a letter onto his lap, and landed on his birdcage. Ron threw Pig an owl treat before he ripped open the letter and read:

_Dear Ron,_

_Happy birthday! Harry told me your chess set was wearing out, so I got you a new one! According to the fellow who sold me the set, if you're a good enough player, you can direct the board with your thoughts! Enjoy._

_Hagrid_

Ron opened the box and, sure enough, there was a new smallish chess set inside. Engraved in gold on the edge was _Ronald Bilius Weasley_. Ron felt a rush of gratitude to Hagrid and made a mental note to thank him later.

He wolfed down his breakfast, impatient with curiosity over what everyone else had sent him. Harry had gotten him a large box of various candies and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt. Ginny's present was a much-too-familiar chain with  
>large gold letters spelling out "My Sweetheart". George gave Ron some free Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Percy'd given Ron a book called <em>The Ministry's History<em>, and from Bill and Charlie Ron got a miniature Quidditch field, complete with moving pieces. Mr. Weasley's gift (covered in rubber duck wrapping) was something rectangular and made of metal. According to his father's note, it was a Muggle item called a "DVD player", on which Muggles watched things called "movies". This DVD player came complete with a instruction manual.

Hermione's gift, however, was the most unexpected.

"A book?" Ron had thought that Hermione knew by now that he enjoyed different things. He looked cautiously at the title: _Fairy Tales_ by the Brothers Grimm. Ron let out an exasperated sigh and looked dejectedly at the floor; there, lying almost hidden by Hermione's wrapping paper, was something else. There were a few thin boxes with titles like _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ and _Cinderella_, among others. There was note on one of them.

_Ron,_

_Remember Harry's 17th birthday? Remember when Scrimgeour gave me Dumbledore's copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard? After that, I became thoroughly acquainted with Beedle's stories. I tried to tell you about Cinderella, and you said, "What's that, an illness?"_

_Well, now I'm giving you a book of Muggle children's stories. You don't have to read the whole thing, but there are a few stories I want you to take a look at: Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood, Puss in Boots, Rapunzel, and Sleeping Beauty._

_Don't touch the thin boxes! You'll damage the movies inside. Just keep them on your nightstand, out of harm's reach. After you finish reading the stories, we can watch the movies together. I recommend you don't fiddle with the DVD player too much either, or you'll accidentally break it. I can't wait for you to read the stories!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron stared at the letter in disbelief. Did she _genuinely_ think he'd read these Muggle children's stories? Had she lost her mind?

_I bet Dad only got me that Muggle player because Hermione asked him too. _Ron thought, annoyed. He checked his two-year-old watch. It was almost twelve. Ron threw some wrapping paper into the rubbish bin before heading downstairs.

In the kitchen/dining room were Mrs. Weasley, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. Fleur noticed Ron first. She floated over to him, kissed him swiftly on each cheek, and handed him an unwrapped box of Freckle Remover. "I deedn't know what 'oo wanted, so I got 'oo teese."

"That's all right, Fleur. Thank you. Hi, Luna."

"Hello, Ronald." Luna said without taking her eyes off of the Weasley clock. "Happy birthday. I would have come earlier, but there was a storm of Elepeckers around my house and I had to drive them off before I could come. If I hadn't, they would have probably broken into my house."

Ron considered inquiring of Luna what an Elepecker was, but decided against it.

"How are you and your dad?" he asked instead.

"Oh, we're alright, mostly. Dad still has nightmares about Death Eaters torturing him, but as he long as he takes his medicine he's fine." Luna turned to face Ron, and for a split second Ron saw worry and concern on his friend's face before she smiled and said, "So how has your day been?"

"All right. I just came down from my room after having breakfast—"

"That reminds me! Here." Luna handed him a small bag. "Its got an Undetectable Extension Charm. The broom-care kit is inside. You're welcome."

"Thanks, Luna. Do you know where—"

"—Harry and Hermione are? In the garden with Ginny. They're getting rid of the gnomes."

"Thanks, Luna." And Ron left the kitchen and went outside.

"Oh, hey, Ron," said Harry before turning back to the task at hand. He swung the gnome round and round before throwing it over the nearby hedge.

"Hello, Harry," Ron responded automatically. "Thanks for the T-shirt and Ginny, where'd you find that thing?"

"Oh, I fetched it from the garbage after you threw it out. Figured it'd come in handy someday." Ginny said, spinning her gnome round and round before throwing over the hedge.

"How'd you like my present, Ron?" Hermione asked slyly.

"I'm not using it, to say the least. I thought you know me better!"

"Aww, please, Ron? You say you don't understand me; this is a chance to get to know me better! Please?"

Ron sighed. "All right, I'll read the stories. Only because I know you'll make me regret it if I don't."

Hermione smiled. "Wonderful! I'll go take off that Guilt Hex off of your pillow."

Ron smiled at Hermione's retreating back and picked up a gnome. This just might've been his best birthday yet.


End file.
